DARK LOVE
by readingisfunwithadventure
Summary: THE dark knight falls in love with a random villager. Tira wants to destroy her for taking her dark knight. The insane girl plots harsh things for the villager
1. Dιe

I can't take life anymore it's too complicated too much I'm ready to die anyways it's my time. There I was standing over a cliff I looked down at the deep fall I was getting ready for. (do ι really wanna do тнιѕ?)

I hesitated and took a deep breath before closing my eyes I then rapped my arms over my chest and slowly started falling, as I was falling everything started flashing before my eyes my life, my past, everything. My fall felt as if I was falling slow motion. I felt a sweet innocent tear slide down my cheek as I was ending my life. Before I knew it... I made it, but I wasn't dead. HOW? I felt so much pain, as I looked up I heard a noise a clinking metal noise my vision was too blurry to get a clear look but from what I can describe it was a knight with a blue armor with beaming red eyes long red hair with a giant sword in his hand. The sword had an eye ball.!

тнe кnιgнт looĸed down aт тнe gιrl wonderιng тнe pυrpoѕe oғ нer ѕυιcιdal acтιon

Why are you just sitting there? finish me off kill me. тнe ĸnιgнт waѕ ѕυrpprιѕe oғ wнaт тнe gιrl ѕaιd нe waѕ ѕнocĸed тнaт ѕнe wanтed тo dιe. мoѕт people ғear ғor тнeιr lιveѕ wнen тнeιr ιn нιѕ preѕenтѕ. Do ѕнe ĸnow wнo нe ιѕ??

I felt myself fading away all I saw was his sword over my head ready to finish me.

Wh- what happened? Am I dead? I sat up slowly it was dark it felt and looked like I was in a dark cage a cold one at that.

HELLO!!! Where am I!!? WHO EVER YOU ARE CAN YOU JUST FINISH ME OFF!!?? HEL- 

SILENCE!! YOU ANNOYING WETCH! 

A dark evil voice said as it echoed. Тнe darĸ кnιgнт waѕ annoyed вy нer yellѕ 

She jump with fear eyes wide as ever frozen, scared to move. W-wh- who are you? Suddenly two red eyes appeared in the dark, it was coming closer and closer all you heard was the clinking metal sound from his armor coming her direction she stood there shock with fear. Finally there was light and she had a real good look at the Azure knight with his blue armor. He looked at her with his glowing eyes it was silent for a moment.

Why did you spare me? The knight looked up almost immediately when she asked him that question. I...don't know he said confused of his own action. Why did you wanna die so bad? 

I..I. She broke down crying the knight was confused.

I can't take this it's so hard being on your own in such a cruel world I have no one to look up to no one to turn to. She continued to sob to the knight about her life.

You can...stay with me the knight said she looked up at him slowly as the tears were running down her face. I..can? Of course BUT!! You'll have to do everything thing I say understand!!? 

Yes sir. She then leans over to hug him but he pushes her off harshly. Do Not Hug me you senseless HUMAN!! Oh...I'm sorry sir she said with the sweetest voice. Call me master. Ok master she got up to dust herself off. So master where will I sleep for the night? Night time haven't even arrive and your already worried about where to sleep. DON'T worry about it yet but for right now you need to get yourself cleaned. 

She got herself cleaned up from the dirtiness and the filth. Master!! I'm all clean now she said with her happy soft sweet voice. She stopped to peek to what was going on and who was he talking to.

YOU FOUND A VILLAGER!!? A girl said in a gloomy dark voice. She shouldn't be with US!! she's are enemy!! Anyone who gets in are way is are enemy.!! We, well you should have killed her when SHE COMMANDED IT YOU FOOL!! the knight lost control. LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH!! DO NOT EVER call me out my name or tell me what I should have DONE he chocked her even harder as he continue to yell at the young girl. My lord I can't- breathe. WHAT!? I can't hear you he said as he smirks evilly in his armor. She said it a little louder but barley speaking almost as if she was whispering he tossed her to the floor . She hit the ground hard and started coughing holding her throat she got up and left but stop when she had realized that the village girl was watching the whole thing. 

Before the village girl knew it she was being chocked then pushed onto the floor. 

How much Did you see she said in her gloomy voice. I didn't see anything I swear!! Lie again she said as she whipped out her ring blade Eiserne Drossel. Ok. Ok. I saw...everything but I was about to ask him something so I didn't want to interrupt so I just watched. I didn't think he was going to do all that I swear!! The girl with her blade looked at her you better not be lying. Why would I lie, what am I lying for? SHUTUP!! the village girl did was she was told. Who are you anyways? she asked softly. I'm Tira the servant of the dark knight she said as smirking. Ya know you should join me and my dark lord adventures. What do you guys do? Tira laughed darkly join and you'll see. The village girl thought for a moment woυld ιғ ιт'ѕ ĸιllιng oтнerѕ!? ι don'т. do тнoѕe тype oғ тнιngѕ тнaтѕ noт мe. I'll give you some time to think about it Tira said with a evil grin. She then left the girl alone.

NO!! I don't wanna do this!! The other half of her was tryna stab the man in the chest. Her other half was saying no and tryna stop the wrong. The evil half made her stab the man.

NOOOO!!!

*screaming* she woke up. It was a nightmare of me killing someone. I looked around I was laying on a comfortable sheet. How did I get in here?? I must've fallen asleep, someone brought me in here. I heard clinking uhoh that must be the knight woυld ιғ нe yell aт мe lιĸe нe dιd тιra! ι panιcĸed. I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to fall asleep I said as I covered myself. The knight was confused once What the hell are you talking about!?? Oh...never mind then she laughed a little nervously. The she stopped she wasn't sure if the knight was agery so she stopped her little laugh. Your smile..it's pretty. She blushed at the knights complement, нe тнιnĸ мy ѕмιle ιѕ вeaυтιғυl. Thank you. I would call you the same but... I don't know what your face look like she giggle with sweetness. The ĸnιgнт stared for a second. тнιѕ вeaтιғυl vιllager wanтѕ тo ѕee wнaт ι looĸ lιĸe!! ιм noт ѕυre ιғ ι wanna eхpoѕe мy ιdenтιтy тo нer. NO one oтнer тнan тιra ѕaw мy ғace. NO vιllager ѕнoυld ѕee мy тrυe ғace. 

That's ok you don't have to show your face your still handsome. He smiled through his armor. He started taking off the armor. Then went to the head part and revealed his face, she gasps. Oh my goodness sir. He had long blond hair the front was long to his chin and the back of his hair was very long he had one yellow eye with a scar on it and one blue eye. oн мy нe'ѕ нandѕoмe ι dιdn'т ιnѕpecт нιм тo вe ѕo нandѕoмe. Wow!! Your so handsome. ѕнe wanтed тo тoυch нιѕ long lυхυroυѕ нaιr вυт ѕнe waѕ тoo aғraιd тнaт нe waѕ gonna нarм нer lιĸe laѕт тιмe. It's ok you touch it if you want. She slowly and nervously touched his hair. Wow it's so long and gorgeous! 

Little did they know Tira was watching the whole thing mad and jealous. 

Dark Tira: your just gonna let that bitch take your spot!!?

Normal Tira: it's not fair how he treat her right but not me??

Dark Tira: Fuck her we'll just have to get rid of her and take back your spot!!! SHE'S just a random girl she doesn't have what it takes to battle. And forget about the dark knight HE'S A PIECE OF SHIT TOO!!!!

Normal Tira: Why do people gotta be this way THIS ISN'T THE NIGHTMARE I KNOW!!!!

Dark Tira: GET RID OF HER!!! 

Tira then starts smirking evilly at the thought of getting rid of her. Hm this is gonna be easy and fun.

**Ok hi everyone I am obsessed with video games lol I love playing video games even tho I barley have time for them now. I'm doing fanfics on nothing but video games. Don't read if your not into video games as much as me. Soul calibur is one of my favorites it's my second best game after tekken. Btw I'm new to this . But that's all I wanna say enjoy. **


	2. poιѕon

Tira was mad that the Azure knight was feeling this random villager chick she started thinking ways to get rid of her. THAT'S IT!!! She said with full of excitement. I'm gonna poison the bitch and watch her suffer, she said hella happy jumping up and down.

Normal Tira: I'm so excited!!!

Dark Tira: Yas time to watch her die and to take back your knight.!

She then run somewhere to find poison. She finally went to a place to find poison. Hello what can I help you with today a lady said with of lot of different types of poison. Hello Tira said darkly I wish to have that poison. She pointed to a clear liquid type poison. May I ask what that one do she said in her nicer happy voice. This poison will tarnish their insides it can- great Tira said cutting her off. THIS is perfect this exactly what I need. Tira left the place without paying the lady she didn't care she was just too ready and excited to poison the villager and to watch her die.

Tira was on a tree looking at the girl. 

Dark Tira: her presence annoys me deeply. She jumped from the tree branch and sneaked her way over to where the villager was she stopped when she seen her master. He was over there with the villager she went a little closer to hear what they were saying. 

Do you want something to eat the knight ask the villager. Um sure I haven't really ate nothing in awhile she laughed nervously. I'll be back stay here. She did what the knight told her to do. Tira snuck in and poured the poison in her cup of water. She heard her coming back and hurry to hide. 

The girl came back to drink her water she was very thirsty so she was drinking the water down. She finished with her cup of water. Tira was laughing so hard that the fact she drunk all the water and was prepared to watch her suffer. 

Hours later the girl was feeling a little sick and weak Tira still was watching she had been watching her for awhile. 

Now it's time to watch Tira said with a big evil grin the girl got up and started holding her stomach. What's happening to me, she threw up her blood then her gut slowly was coming out of her mouth. Her insides was slowly tarnishing out of her mouth. Oh my goodness the villager said as she was on the floor pooring up more blood and guts. Tira then pops out. Awn poor villager your slowly dying, does it hurt? The girl looked up at Tira with tears in her eyes. You...p- poisoned me . Didn't you? Tira laughed like a little girl then finally answered you don't deserve to live nor be with my dark lord. You deserve the most painful death imaginable the then drops dead on the floor. Tira walks over her dead body and stared out the window.

That was somewhat impressive, she turn around. WHAT! So it wasn't perfect enough?? Nightmare laughs, nah I'm joking it was great. Tira ran to her dark love and started kissing him desperately he did the same then broke the kiss. You didn't think that I was going to actually fall in love with a villager did?? For a second there yes I did. Tira and nightmare resumed to there romance. Come on let's trick and kill more people.

**They went to trick and kill and lived happily ever after **


End file.
